FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention is directed to methods for inhibiting the formation of potential endoleaks associated with endovascular repair of abdominal aortic aneurysms. In one embodiment, this invention is directed to methods for inhibiting the formation of potential endoleaks arising either from retrograde bleeding from blood vessels associated with the aneurysmal sac such as the lumbar and inferior mesenteric arteries into the aneurysm sac or from potential defects within the endovascular prosthesis which permit blood flow through it after endovascular repair of abdominal aortic aneurysms. Specifically, the methods of this invention involve the in situ embolization of blood vessels associated with the aneurysmal sac prior to placement of an endovascular prostheses in the abdominal aorta. Embolization of the blood vessels is achieved by injection of either a biocompatible polymer or prepolymer fluid composition into these vessels in a sufficient amount such that upon in situ solidification of this composition, blood circulation through these blood vessels and the aneurysmal sac ceases. Preferably, the biocompatible fluid composition comprises a contrast agent to allow the clinician to visualize the embolization process.
In another embodiment, the methods of this invention further comprise sealing of endoleaks formed after placement of the endovascular prosthesis by injection of either a biocompatible polymer or prepolymer fluid composition at the site of the endoleak which composition in situ solidifies and adheres to the vascular and/or prosthetic wall to seal the leak. Preferably, the biocompatible fluid composition comprises a contrast agent to allow the clinician to visualize the sealing process.